RV Having Fun Yet: Peter's Version
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: We all know what happens in the All Grown Up episode R.V. Having Fun Yet. But how exactly did everything go with Peter in it? Read this to find out.
1. Mall

**Chapter 1: Mall**

 _"Location: Modesto, California, November 20th 2013"_

One day, Didi was bringing Tommy and Peter to Modesto's mall, which was called "Big Mall". Tommy slumped down in his seat in embarrassment, while Didi drove the car, with Peter sitting next to her in the passenger seat.

"Um, that's okay, mom. You could have dropped us off back there." Tommy said.

Didi backed the car up and parked it right next to the curb.

"Nonsense, there's a spot right by the curb." Didi said.

Tommy looked out the window at the people walking down the sidewalk and covered his eyes in embarrassment. Peter and Didi got out of the car through their doors, and Peter opened Tommy's door. Tommy bolted upright and got out.

"I could have let myself out." Tommy said.

Didi licked her thumb and ran it over Tommy's right cheek.

"Please, you want to look your best for your girlfriend, don't you?" Didi asked.

She then slicked back his hair. Peter smirked and then looked up.

"Hey, there's Rachel over there." Peter said.

Tommy turned around in a panic. Just like Peter had said, Rachel was walking over to them, waving as she did. Tommy turned around and pushed Didi's arm away from him.

"Bye, mom." Tommy said nervously.

Didi gave Tommy's hair one more rub.

"Now, don't forget Susie's party after, you two." Didi said.

Peter nodded.

"We won't, Didi. I'll make sure of it." Peter said.

Didi nodded and then knelt down.

"Kiss?" Didi asked.

Tommy groaned and did so, getting some of Didi's lipstick on his cheek. Once he leaned away, Didi walked back to the car, and Tommy and Peter turned around to face Rachel.

"Hey, Peter. Hey, Tommy. New look?" Rachel asked.

Tommy yelled angrily and ruffled his hair messily. Just then, Didi honked the car horn and waved at her son, her friend, and her son's girlfriend before driving away.


	2. Java Lava

**Chapter 2: Java Lava**

Later that day, a TV on the counter was playing footage of a parade as the Rugrats (except Tommy) and Peter sat at a table, accompanied by Merida, Woody, Buzz, Gantu (who was looking into the building by tilting the roof up), and Darwin.

"Wow, Susie. Being chosen to sing in the Gracy's Day Parade in New York City. This is big." Lil said excitedly.

Phil took a sip out of a smoothie he was drinking.

"Bigger then big." Phil said in agreement.

Chuckie and Darwin walked over to the TV.

"This is as big as Dummi Bear's head from last year's parade." Chuckie said.

Merida looked over at the orange haired preteen.

"Are ye serous?" Merida asked in her usual Scottish accent.

Chuckie nodded, and he and Darwin walked back over to the group.

"Sometimes, I can't believe it! I am representing the American Cheese Council!" Susie said excitedly. She sighed excitedly and then asked "Did you know cheese represents point 0.2 percent of our gross national product?".

"Uh, no." Darwin replied.

"Really?" Woody asked without interest.

"Fascinating." Phil said.

Kimi turned to Peter.

"Did you know that, Peter?" Kimi asked.

Peter nodded.

"Yes, I've known that for quite some time. In fact, speaking of it, cheese represents point 0.09 percent of The Confederacy's gross national product." Peter replied.

Kimi nodded and turned to Angelica.

"How about you, Angelica?" Kimi asked.

Angelica glanced up from looking at her nails and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. I was just admiring my nails. Aren't they lovely?" Angelica asked.

She held up her left hand to show everyone her nails, but in the process, she purposefully knocked over Susie's smoothie with her arm, spilling it all over the dark skinned female's lap.

"Oops." Angelica said in fake shock.

Gantu glared at Angelica.

"That wasn't an accident, Angelica. You did that on purpose!" Gantu said angrily.

"Did what?" Angelica asked in fake confusion.

Susie picked up her empty smoothie cup, grabbed a rag, and started wiping her lap.

"Only, I wish you guys could all come to New York to cheer me on." Susie said.

Angelica looked at the TV screen before looking back at the group.

"New York City? That sure would take the sting out of narrowly missing the chance to sing in the parade." Angelica said.

Susie raised an eyebrow.

"Narrowly? You didn't even make it past the first audition." Susie asked.

Angelica just spilled the smoothie again on Susie's lap. The African-American girl glared at the blonde haired girl, who just smiled back.

"Were you talking to me?" Angelica asked.

Darwin sighed.

"Well, we might as well forget New York. No way that's happening." Darwin said.

Peter frowned and suddenly got an idea. He excused himself from the group, walked over to Didi, Kira, Betty, Charlotte, and Lucy, and filled them in on his idea.

"Take the kids to New York City?" Charlotte asked.

Peter nodded.

"Why not? You guys aren't using the plane tickets the parade gave you." Peter replied.

Kira took a sip of coffee that she was drinking.

"But it still wouldn't cover all of us going." Kira said.

Didi suddenly got an idea.

"What if it was just the moms, the kids, and Peter, along with maybe some of the Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters? According to the new Lipschitz book, tweens from angel to enemy, this could be our last chance to get close to our adorable children before they turn into sulking blood-sucking ciphers." Didi asked.

Peter and the other adults just stared at her for a few moments before Betty put a hand on Didi's shoulder.

"Well, if it's a bonding experience, why let it fly? Why not let them see the country the way I did? From the road?" Betty asked.

Peter smiled.

"That's actually not a bad idea. I myself could use that, now that I'm not involved in a war, like I was from 1990 to 1993." Peter replied.

Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, we could drive cross-country." Lucy said in agreement.

Betty turned to the others.

"You guys up for it?" Betty asked.

Charlotte smiled.

"Ha! Are you kidding? I haven't driven cross-country since I was a college gal." Charlotte replied.

Peter nodded.

"Well then, it's decided. We'll bring the kids to New York via cross-country." Peter said.

The adults nodded, and they and Peter walked over to the Rugrats, Merida, Woody, Buzz, Gantu, and Darwin.

"Hey, guess what? We've decided to take all of you to New York City to see Susie sing!" Betty announced.

The group cheered in excitement. Just then, Tommy walked over to the group.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"We're all going to see Susie sing in the Gracy's Day Parade." Buzz replied.

Tommy was surprised.

"No way! That's wicked awesome! So, how are we getting there? First-class airfare?" Tommy asked.

"Staying in fancy hotels?" Lil asked.

"Using my ship or having the rest of the Galactic Federation escort us?" Gantu asked.

"Better. We're taking an RV." Betty replied.

The group just stared at her in confusion.

"Ye got ta be kidding." Merida said bluntly.

"Nope. Just you guys and us for a whole week." Didi said.

Gantu sighed.

 _"Well, there goes going to New York for me, since I won't even be able to fit in the RV."_ Gantu thought.

Didi then took a picture of the group on a camera she had, revealing in the photo that the group looked unhappy.


	3. RV Shopping

**Chapter 3: RV Shopping**

Later that day, the group was down at an RV purchasing lot, looking for an RV to use in the trip. Because Gantu was worried that he wouldn't be able to go with the rest of the group because of his size, he was going to be strapped onto the roof of the RV they chose so he would be able to go with them and not fall off. Currently, they were looking at an orange and brown RV, and Tommy, Chuckie, and Woody were relaxing in three recliners that were lined up next to each other while enjoying the RV's air-conditioning unit.

"Sweet!" Tommy said.

Meanwhile, Phil, Lil, and Darwin were exploring the rest of the RV. Darwin looked inside the refrigerator's freezer, while Phil and Lil looked around at other things.

"Guys, the bathroom has a spa tub!" Kimi called out excitedly from the RV bathroom.

Woody pressed the button on the A/C unit to make it cooler.

"You know, I'm finally starting to understand the pioneer spirit, like in Woody's Roundup." Woody said.

Phil turned around and looked up at a selection of buttons.

"I wonder what this does." Phil said.

He pressed one of the buttons, and the area that Tommy, Chuckie, and Woody were in expanded out, almost hitting Gantu, who was looking at the RV outside with Peter, Didi, and Charlotte. Cabinets then opened up, revealing different machinery to work a TV, a bed slid down out of a wall, a fireplace in the bathroom lit up, a microwave turned on, and a hatch in the arm of Chuckie's recliner opened up and a soda popped out and flew over to Phil, who caught it with his left hand.

"Whoa!" Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Woody, and Darwin said in amazement.

Meanwhile, Dil, Angelica, and Buzz were towards the front of the RV. Dil was checking out the RV cameras, while Angelica and Buzz relaxed. He saw Susie, Charlotte, and Merida looking at the front of the RV, then Peter, Didi, Charlotte, and Gantu looking at the side of the RV, and then Betty, Kira, and Lucy looking at the back of the RV.

"Check it out! We can see where we're going, and where we've been at the same time! I've been training myself to do that for a whole year!" Dil said excitedly.

He then attempted to look both in front of himself and behind himself at the same time, but all he did in accomplishing was becoming cross-eyed, which he wasn't able to undo.

"Uh, Angelica? Buzz?" Dil asked.

Angelica and Buzz both reached over and slapped him on the side of the head, returning his eyes to normal.

"Thanks." Dil said.

"No problem, Dil." Buzz said. He then frowned and said "You know, Angelica, I'm kind of surprised you wanted to come on this trip, since Susie is getting so much national attention, and your basically still... nobody.".

Angelica frowned.

"Please, Lightyear. Susie is my friend, and I'd feel terrible if something awful prevented her from performing in the parade." Angelica said.

She then noticed that Susie, Charlotte, and Merida were no longer looking at the front of the RV. She smirked and shoved open the RV door, thinking it was Susie, but when she pulled back the door, she found Charlotte laying on the ground in a dazed heap. Angelica gasped as the others ran over to see what was going on.

"But I thought you were..." Angelica started to say.

She looked over and noticed Peter and Susie glaring at her. She sighed and slumped down.

"Never mind." Angelica said.

Betty helped Charlotte up.

"Okay, show's over. Let's get rolling. We have an early start tomorrow, and I mean early." Betty said.


	4. Setting Off

**Chapter 4: Setting Off**

 _"Location: Modesto, California, November 21st 2013"_

Early the next morning, Peter, the Rugrats, Didi, Kira, Charlotte, Lucy, Merida, Woody, Buzz, Gantu, and Darwin were standing outside the Pickles house as they waited for Betty to show up with the RV. Most of the group was tired, but Peter, the mothers, Merida, Buzz, and Gantu were wide awake. Stu briefly waved goodbye to the group before returning back inside the house to get some more sleep. Lucy was talking on the phone before closing it.

"That was Betty, everyone! She's on her way with the RV right now!" Lucy announced.

The ones in the group that were tired didn't pay her attention. However, even though he was tired, Tommy was saying goodbye to Rachel, holding her hands as he did so.

"I'll miss you." Rachel said softly.

Tommy smiled.

"Me too." Tommy said.

He and Rachel then leaned in so they could kiss, but before they could do so, Didi walked over.

"Tommy!" Didi called out.

Tommy and Rachel turned around to face Didi.

"Did you go to the little boys room? We're leaving." Didi asked.

She then walked away. Tommy groaned in frustration and looked up at Rachel, thinking she would laugh at him, only for her to kiss him, putting him in a daze as she walked away. Meanwhile, Chuckie was sitting nearby with Phil, Buzz, and Darwin.

"Did you see that? She kissed him! On the mouth and everything!" Chuckie said in shock.

"Of all the things that have touched my lips, the thought of someone else's never even occurred to me... I'm repelled... and yet, oddly intrigued." Phil replied.

"But I'm thirteen months, three weeks, and five days older then Tommy, and no girl has ever planted one on me!" Chuckie said. He turned around, crossed his arms, and said "It's never going to happen to me, you guys. No girl's ever going to want to kiss me.".

Buzz walked over and put a hand on Chuckie's shoulder.

"You don't know that. This is a big country, and I'm sure that somewhere out there, there's a girl who will find you really attractive." Buzz said reassuringly.

Chuckie smiled.

"You think?" Chuckie asked.

Just then, a horn playing a weird sounding tune was heard as a green rusted-looking RV drove up and parked outside the house. Betty, who was in the driver seat, attempted to pull the window down, but it didn't even go down halfway, so she stopped and looked up at the rest of the group, which was now fully awake.

"Feast your sockets on the I Tex American Cruiser Deluxe!" Betty announced.

Merida slowly approached the RV.

"What happened to the ather RV that was nice?" Merida asked.

Betty forcefully shoved the window down so she could look at the Scottish Princess and others.

"Sold out. Besides, I got twice the size for half the price." Betty replied.

The rest of the group started looking at the RV, which they saw was slowly breaking down. When Woody attempted to open the RV door, the handle broke off in his hand, so the currently life-sized cowboy doll grabbed where the handle had been and pulled the door open, revealing the inside to be junky.

"Come on in! Oh, and don't worry about that moldy bathing suit smell. It'll clear." Betty said.

The group except Gantu started making it's way inside, and they gagged in disgust after smelling a really strong odor, with Darwin actually fainting due to the smell. Buzz quickly pressed the button on his space suit that made the helmet slide over his head, so he wouldn't have to deal with the smell.

"Well, it is roomy." Chuckie said, with his hand covering his nose.

"Uh, yeah. It'll still be fun." Lil said reluctantly.

Suddenly, Lil's foot sunk through the carpet, and she accidentally dropped a soccer ball that she was bringing. And before anyone could help her, Gantu spoke up from outside the RV.

"Hey, guys? Did you see this?" Gantu asked.

The group looked out the door, and Gantu pointed to the side of the RV, where the I Tex American Cruiser Deluxe lettering was printed. However, instead of there being all the letters, most of them were gone, revealing a rather interesting statement.

"I am Crud?" Chuckie asked in confusion.

Just then, two boys were riding their bikes down the sidewalk when they noticed the RV, and they laughed as they drove away. One of them tossed a newspaper at the group, and Dil, who was sitting on the bumper at the back of the RV, caught it with his right hand. And not even three seconds later, the bumper fell off the RV, taking Dil with it.


	5. Road

**Chapter 5: Road**

Later, the RV was driving down a highway, with most of the group inside, while Gantu was strapped onto the roof.

"Ah, the open road!" Betty said.

Didi, who was sitting next to Betty in the passenger seat as she looked at a map, turned to the brown haired woman.

"According to Lipschitz, this could be our last great bonding experience with our kids, Betty. I don't want to miss one natural or cultural delight." Didi said.

"Eh, just as long as we make good time. We have a whole country to cross in five days." Betty said.

"My, that is a lot of driving." Didi said in surprise.

Betty nodded, held up a coffee cup, and took a sip out of it.

"That's why I brought along my own personal blend of beans. I call it 'Betty Blast'. Couple of sips of this, and I'm good to go." Betty said.

Suddenly, Kira groaned as she stumbled up to them.

"Betty, I'm not feeling so good. I think it was the burrito we had for lunch." Kira said.

"Nonsense. You always buy the best roadside chow at diner/car washes." Betty said.

Kira froze, covered her mouth, and ran to the bathroom, where she threw up in the toilet. Meanwhile, the others were doing their own thing.

"I'll be sure to write that down." Darwin said.

Lil was bouncing her soccer ball up and down on her knee as she walked. She then stopped walking right next to Chuckie, Phil, Dil, Kimi, and Woody as they played a card game on a table.

"Lil, are you going to dribble that ball all the way to New York City?" Phil asked.

Lil didn't look at him, instead paying attention to the soccer ball as she bounced it up and down.

"I'm going for the book of World Records. All I have to do is keep this ball off the ground, and Alvin Freemont's 1998 Sydney to Melvornes Record is dust." Lil replied.

She then walked away. As Phil shuffled the cards, Woody spoke up.

"I wish we had that RV with the Plasma Screen and 600 screens of Satellite DV." Woody said.

"The mums wonna let us watch it, anyway." Merida said from a couch that she and Tommy were sitting on.

Tommy nodded in agreement as he looked down at his Camcorder, which he had brought along on his trip.

"Remember the Lipschitz rule: no electronic devices, no cellphones, computer games, nothing but long stretches of open road to numb our minds." Tommy explained.

Meanwhile, Susie was practicing singing for the parade, while Peter and Lucy put things away, and Angelica watched from the doorway. As she watched Susie, Kira walked out of the bathroom, but she suddenly stopped, covered her mouth, and ran into the bathroom and threw up again.

"Talk about mind numbing." Angelica muttered sarcastically.


	6. Southwest

**Chapter 6: Southwest**

 _"Location: Southwest, November 21st 2013"_

Later, the RV was now in the desert. Inside the vehicle, Dil looked at the other Rugrats, Peter, Merida, Woody, Buzz, and Darwin.

"Boy, aren't you guys sticks in the mud. This trip is going to be epic. You want to know why? Because this is the southwest, my friends! Home of UFO crashes, nuclear test sites, frozen alien bodies hidden in government hangars, along with all my missing socks. We are talking the freaky capital of the freaky world. And I say..." Dil started to say. He suddenly looked out the window and said "What? Bigfoot!".

The group looked out the windows as well. But after a few moments, they turned away from the windows.

"Sorry, false alarm. Just a really hairy guy with no shirt on." Dil said.

Tommy frowned.

"Dil's right. I'm getting down on this trip before we've even started!" Tommy said. He then leaned down, picked up a few papers, and handed them to Merida, who was closest to him, and said "Hey, look what I pulled off the net!".

Merida looked down at the first paper.

"The 100 most upchucking thrill rides in America?" Merida asked in confusion.

"And we'll be passing at least half of them." Tommy replied.

Suddenly, the RV came to a halt, throwing Tommy down onto the couch he was sitting on.

"Okay, everybody, first stop!" Didi announced.

Tommy sat up.

"What is it, mom? Queasy Canyons?" Tommy asked.

"Whiplash Willows?" Chuckie asked.

"Even better. Welcome to Clifford, California! Onion Capital of the West!" Didi replied.


	7. Clifford, California

**Chapter 7: Clifford, California**

 _"Location: Clifford, California, November 21st 2013"_

The group got out the RV, and they unstrapped Gantu from the roof before heading over to a market-like building. Due to Gantu's size, he had to look into the building from outside, while everyone else was inside.

"The onion was first brought here by Clavern Maxwell in 1846, from the Canary Islands." a tour guide said unenthusiastically.

Most of the group had tears in their eyes due to many different rows of onions that had been stacked up, but Peter didn't have tears because he cried extremely rarely and was never affected by onions, and Buzz didn't have tears because his helmet was still over his head. Phil was currently crying, and Merida, who was standing nearest to him with Lil and Darwin, turned to him.

"Phil, is the anly reason yer cryin' because af the anions?" Merida asked.

Phil shook his head.

"No. I'm just bored to tears." Phil replied.

"Now follow me and we'll be entering our gift shop." the tour guide said.

The group turned around and started heading to the gift shop.

"Don't touch anything, kids." Didi said.

She slung her purse over her shoulder as she followed the group. But in the process, the purse hit one of the rows of onions, creating a chain reaction that knocked down all of the onion rows.

Once the group was done in the gift shop, they headed outside and joined back up with Gantu. As they left the building with the onions, Chuckie noticed a girl in the parking lot and attempted flirting with her, but he messed up by asking her if she was eating onions, causing her to be appalled by him and slap him before leaving. The group then took a group photo together in front of the 'World's Largest Onion' before leaving in the RV.


	8. Traveling Chaos

**Chapter 8: Traveling Chaos**

 _"Location: Southwest, November 21st 2013"_

Later, the group was at another stop, looking at the 'World's Widest Christmas Tree'.

"Welcome to the World's Widest Christmas Tree." a tour guide announced.

The group took a group photo and then started to leave. Dil turned around and took an ornament off, but Didi grabbed it from him.

"Dil, don't touch." Didi said.

Dil walked away, and Didi put the ornament back on before following him. But in the process, the ornament fell off again, followed by the rest of the ornaments, the leaves, and finally, the star. Over at a nearby building that served as a restroom, Peter, Charlotte, and Lucy walked past the bathrooms as they headed back to the RV.

"Isn't it wonderful how our girls are getting along?" Lucy asked.

Peter knew Angelica was jealous about how Susie was getting the role in the parade, but he didn't want to tell his two friends that and make them feel bad, so he remained silent.

"I know. Angelica hasn't shown one hand of jealousy since the parade." Charlotte replied.

Meanwhile, in the girls bathroom, Susie entered a stall, but Angelica locked it by placing a broom between the handle, so the door wouldn't open. However, Susie saw her by looking over the top of the stall door, and then hopped over the side of the stall, out of sight by Angelica, and quietly left the bathroom. Angelica realized she wasn't there anymore and attempted to leave the bathroom, but Susie had blocked the door by placing a trashcan in front before leaving and joining back up with the rest of the group. They got on the RV and drove off without realizing Angelica wasn't with them.

* * *

Later, the group, now rejoined by Angelica, was making their way back to the RV after looking at the 'World's Biggest Ball Of Yarn'. As they got on, Tommy noticed someone skydiving from a crane.

"Hey, mom? Why can't we go do that?" Tommy asked.

Didi, who was standing behind Tommy with Betty and Darwin, gently held Tommy's shoulders.

"You'd hurt yourself." Didi replied.

"And I wouldn't even want to go on that thing, anyway. It's too dangerous." Darwin added.

"Besides, you could do cheep thrill rides anywhere. And where else could you have seen the World's Biggest Ball of String?" Betty asked.

As they got onto the RV, none of them noticed that a long line of yarn was attached to Didi's leg. It got caught in the RV door as it closed, and as it drove off, the ball of yarn was pulled away like a sled. The Rugrats and Gantu, who had noticed the ball of yarn being pulled away with the RV, looked away in embarrassment.


	9. Nighttime Conversation

**Chapter 9: Nighttime Conversation**

Later, at night, the RV was parked in an RV parking lot. The mothers, Angelica, and Susie stayed inside the RV, while the remaining Rugrats slept in a tent, Peter slept by himself inside a tent separate from everyone else's tent, Merida, Woody, Buzz, and Darwin shared another tent together, and Gantu slept on top of the RV.

Currently, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Merida were hanging out in the Rugrats tent. Peter and Kimi had both left the tent to do something, leaving the others alone. Tommy looked up from his Camcorder.

"It's official! This trip is a bust!" Tommy said.

"Four hours in the Museum of Mayonnaise? When do we get what we want to do?" Lil asked, still kicking her soccer ball up in the air even as she laid down.

The two then looked over to see Phil looking through his backpack.

"Hey, Phillip? What is that?" Merida asked.

"It's my collection. I'm so bored, I'm exploring my interests of buddy naturalist... or chef." Phil replied.

He held up the broken end of a worm. Chuckie gagged and moved to the other end of the tent.

Tommy sighed.

"What is it with moms, anyway? Why do they have to be all over us, all the time?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, what's with all these photographs?" Chuckie asked.

"And the 'Don't touch anything'?" Lil asked.

"And why do they always come at us with their spit? On your face, on your hair..." Tommy started to ask.

"I get grounded for spitting on someone's hair." Phil replied.

Tommy looked back at everyone.

"When's my mom going to realize I'm grown up?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. I kind of like it when mom wipes my face with a saliva-soaked tissue. It's like a warm, wet, I love you." Dil replied.

Suddenly, the tent door opened, revealing Peter and Kimi.

"The two of us were over by the bathrooms, and guess who we found digging in the garbage." Kimi said.

"Hey, I was here the whole time." Phil said defensively.

Peter reached behind him and revealed to everyone a brown and white colored dog.

"The two of us went to every campsite and no one knew him. The little guy must have gotten abandoned." Peter explained.

Chuckie turned to Kimi.

"Did mom say you could keep him?" Chuckie asked.

Kimi shook her head.

"No way! So I figured I'd sneak him in." Kimi replied.

She then crawled into the tent.

"Come on, Pumpkin." Kimi ordered.

Kimi went over to her spot in the tent and laid down, Pumpkin following her and curling up next to her.

"Well, at least all ye guys are out here, instead of in there." Merida said.

The others agreed and prepared to go to sleep. Peter and Merida left the tent after saying goodbye to the Rugrats and headed to their own tents for the night. However, once they were gone and the Rugrats tried to go to bed, flies started coming in and bothering the group, so they left the tent and decided to sleep in the RV, despite the smell and how junky it was.


	10. Chaos

**Chapter 10: Chaos**

 _"Location: Southwest, November 22nd 2013"_

The next day, Betty woke up in the RV, and she yawned as she stretched.

"Ah, up and..." Betty started to say. She then yelled angrily and said "Mother of Mayhem!".

She found Pumpkin ripping through different things on the ground. Her yelling woke everyone up, and Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Dil, and Kimi walked out into the main area of the RV, while Peter, Merida, Woody, Buzz, and Darwin ran into the RV to check up on everyone after hearing Betty's yelling, and Gantu looked into the vehicle through a window. Pumpkin suddenly leaped up and grabbed Phil's bag, which was hanging from a hanger.

"Aah! My collection!" Phil shouted.

He wrestled the bag from Pumpkin and held it close to him. Kira looked over at Kimi, who laughed nervously as the others went to help Phil and calm down Pumpkin.


	11. Sights And Sounds

**Chapter 11: Sights And Sounds**

Later, the group was on the road again inside the RV. Kimi had been allowed to keep Pumpkin and had brought him along. The mothers were currently speaking to the rest of the group, while Betty drove and Gantu looked into the RV through one of the windows as he was strapped to the top of the RV like before.

"Because of this morning's dog mishap, we're a little behind schedule, so I mapped out a tour of the most amazing natural wonders we'll ever see." Didi explained.

She placed a map down on the table.

"You'll have precisely six minutes at each stop or I'm taking off without ya." Betty explained from the driver's seat.

So, the group started visiting different tourist attractions, taking group photos in each location. They first visited the Hoover Dam, and in the photo taken there, Tommy was busy looking at his Camcorder, Phil was wrestling his bag from Pumpkin, Lil was still bouncing the soccer ball up into the air, and Gantu's upper body wasn't seen because of his height. Next, the group visited the Sonoran Desert in Arizona, and in the photo taken there, Tommy was still looking into his Camcorder, Kimi was looking for Pumpkin, Charlotte was grinning with her eyes closed, making Darwin slightly nervous, and Buzz was hovering in the air with his wings extended. After that, the group visited a petrified tree in Nevada, and in the photo taken there, the kids didn't look enthusiastic about them being at that particular spot, while Peter and the others were, and Gantu's upper body was once again not seen. Then, the group visited a series of underground caves, and in the photo taken there, Lil was still kicking the soccer ball, Kimi looked like she was trying to leave without anyone noticing, and Gantu wasn't in the caves because of his size. Then, the group visited a giant pink donut on a stand, and in the photo taken there, Kira had been sick from thinking of food. And finally, the group visited a giant yellow fire hydrant, and in the photo taken there, Pumpkin decided to relieve himself next to it, along with a few other dogs doing the same thing as him.


	12. Bridge

**Chapter 12: Bridge**

Later, the group was visiting a famous bridge in Arizona. On the bridge, there was a red haired woman that was looking down at the water, thus hiding her face, so Chuckie decided to flirt with her and sat on the edge of the railing as he did so.

"Hi, um, my name's Chuckie. I'm, uh, traveling from..." Chuckie started to say.

The woman looked up at him, revealing her to be an elderly looking woman.

"Hello, Mike." the woman greeted.

Chuckie screamed and accidentally fell off the railing, landing in the water as of a result. He climbed back up, and Peter, Tommy, Phil, and Angelica helped him up.

"Oh, man. Can this trip get any worse?" Tommy asked.

Suddenly, Betty and Charlotte walked over, the both of them wearing hats with long bridges on the top of them.

"Look what we found in the gift shop. Matching hats." Betty said.

She then proceeded to place a hat on the four of them.

"Doesn't it just scream "tourist" in a tacky, yet trendy, way?" Charlotte asked.

"I guess so." Peter replied, not even fazed by the hat he was wearing, as he was the only one teenage year wise who liked going to each of the stops.

Meanwhile, Chuckie wasn't as happy as him.

"Oh, yeah, this will really help me with the ladies." Chuckie muttered unhappily.


	13. The Grand Canyon

**Chapter 13: The Grand Canyon**

After a few more stops, the group stopped at the Grand Canyon. They walked over to a railing that looked over a side of the canyon, where a long rock tower was piled up.

"Ah, the Grand Canyon." Didi said. She then turned to Tommy and said "You know, Tommy, it takes 4 billion years for Mother Nature to make a rock tower like that.".

Tommy was looking down at his Camcorder, uninterested in what was going on, and looked up at her.

"And your going to make me stand here and watch her make it, aren't you?" Tommy asked.

Meanwhile, Kimi, Lil, and Merida were standing nearby. Kimi was trying to restrain Pumpkin by holding a rope leash that was attached to the dog, distracting Lil, who was still bouncing the soccer ball in the air, and Merida, who was looking at her bow, in the process.

"Hey, Kimi, can ye try to wark harder and cantral that little mongrel?" Merida asked, getting really irritated by Pumpkin.

Kimi grunted as she pulled back the leash.

"It's not my fault, Merida. If Phil didn't carry around his bag of death, this wouldn't be as hard to do." Kimi replied.

Suddenly, Pumpkin broke loose and started charging up to Phil, who bent down to fix his shoelaces. However, before the dog could reach him, Gantu, who was standing nearby and carefully standing away from the canyon edge so he wouldn't trip and fall to his death, noticed what was happening and picked up Pumpkin with his right hand before giving the dog to Kimi. However, in the process, he accidentally pushed Phil, who fell over and crashed into Tommy, sending the two boys to the ground. Woody noticed that the Camcorder was on the ground, and he went over to pick it up and hand it back to Tommy, but as he grabbed it, he noticed something very interesting in the camera screen. Tommy walked over to Woody and attempted to take the Camcorder back, but the life-sized cowboy doll held it away from the dark purple haired boy.

"Whoa! Tommy, why are you watching a movie?" Woody asked.

That caught Peter and the mothers attention.

"Movie?" Lucy asked in confusion.

Peter turned to Didi.

"Hey, Didi, I thought the kids weren't supposed to zone out on this trip." Peter said.

Didi turned around and glared at Tommy.

"Tommy?" Didi asked.

"I downloaded a DVD. I needed something to get my mind off of Rachel." Tommy replied.

Darwin looked over at Tommy.

"And the Grand Canyon wouldn't do that, Tommy?" Darwin asked in exasperation.

Phil walked over to Woody, took the Camcorder from him, and looked into the screen.

"Not like the Revenge of the Cryptcomber 5." Phil replied.

Kira suddenly gagged, ran over to a trash can, and threw up in it. Buzz sighed.

"Nice work, Betty. For now on, all of us except you pick the lunch spots." Buzz said.

Betty scoffed.

"Oh, well, look who's getting all lobbied up, Fancy Boy." Betty said angrily.

Susie whistled in order to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, but have you all forgotten what this trip is for?" Susie asked angrily.

"To make you even more insufferably perfect then you are?" Angelica asked.

Susie made a forced smile.

"And, to promote the good work of America's hard working cheese producers." Susie replied.

"And it was about us moms getting closer to you guys." Didi added.

Tommy scowled and walked up to Didi.

"Well, I'm sick of getting close! I'm sick of being told what to do! And I'm sick of having a mom!" Tommy said angrily.

He then stormed off. Didi looked hurt for a few moments, but she put on a forced smile.

"Maybe we should be going." Didi said.

"Um... yes, I suppose so. That seems like the best option." Gantu said, embarrassed by what had happened.

The others agreed and started heading towards the RV. Peter stayed behind with Didi as the others started making their way back.

"Don't worry about it, Didi. Tommy will be fine. Just give him a bit to calm down." Peter said softly.

He then walked towards the RV. Didi followed behind him, tossing a pebble away as she did. But unknown to anyone, the pebble went over the canyon edge, bounced down the canyon walls, and knocked out a rock in the rock tower, making it very unstable as it started to shake. No one noticed what was happening, and just as the RV drove away, the rock tower collapsed into the canyon.


	14. Fiesta

**Chapter 14: Fiesta**

Later that night, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kimi, Woody, and Darwin were gathered around a campfire.

"What you said to mom, T, about not needing her... harsh." Dil said.

Tommy looked up at him and frowned.

"Yeah, well, wait until your older. You'll understand." Tommy said.

Dil scowled and crossed his arms.

"I will never understand not loving my mommy." Dil said.

Suddenly, a boy that had red hair and was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans walked over to the campfire.

"Hey, are you guys going to see the Curtain of Tears tonight? We're trying to catch a ride." the boy asked.

Woody looked over at the boy.

"The Curtain of Tears? What is that?" Woody asked.

The boy looked over at the life-sized cowboy doll, and he couldn't believe who he was talking to, as he remembered seeing Toy Story when he was younger, but he decided to hide his excitement.

"Oh, man, you never heard of it?" the boy asked.

The group shook their heads. The boy sat down and proceeded to tell them a story.

"Well, the story is, an Indian Princess went out and ditched some bogus dude her dad wanted her to marry. So, her tribe left her behind to starve to death. The Red Rocks, which is where this happened, are not too far from here." the boy explained.

"Whoa! Talk about harsh." Dil said in shock.

The boy nodded and continued speaking.

"They say she cried so many tears, a geyser was made on that spot. Every year at midnight, it blows and you can see the princess rise in the mist, and hear her scream echoing in the rocks." the boy explained.

He then left the campfire and walked away.

"Guys, did you hear that? A genuine apparitional sighting with water features!" Dil said excitedly.

Tommy smiled.

"Finally, something we want to do!" Tommy said.

Darwin sighed.

"Yes, but your moms won't let us go out in the desert alone at midnight. And I don't think Peter would want to take us either, since he'll probably side with them." Darwin said.

Phil frowned.

"Oh, yeah. We might "touch something"." Phil said.

"We could always sneak out after they go to sleep." Woody suggested.

Just then, Susie walked over to the campfire, having heard what Woody had said.

"Sneak out? What for?" Susie asked.

"To see a real-life dead Indian Princess out in the desert." Kimi replied.

"Sounds epic, but I don't think it's such a good idea. I have to sing in New York in four days and I don't even have my song down yet." Susie said.

Tommy sighed.

"Yeah, Susie's right. We don't even know how to get there, and without Peter's help, it's out of question. We better bag it." Tommy said.

Just then, Peter, the mothers, Buzz, Merida, and Gantu walked over to the campfire.

"We want to apologize to you kids." Lucy said.

Didi held her hands together.

"We haven't been listening to what you guys want to do." Didi said.

Gantu crossed his arms.

"So tonight, we're going to a real Southwestern fiesta, which should be really interesting for me because I've never experienced Mexican culture, since in my world, I'm from space." Gantu said.

* * *

Sure enough, that's what the group did. There was a fiesta happening a few miles away, and the group took the RV to get there. The fiesta was happening in a Spanish-looking courtyard, and a mariachi band was playing on a stage, with different tables set in front of the stage. Peter, the Rugrats, Didi, Kira, Betty, Charlotte, Lucy, Merida, Woody, Buzz, Gantu, and Darwin were in one of the tables towards the front, with Gantu fortunately being able to be with them, despite his size. As the band played, Kira mimicked their movements.

"Ah ha! Show me how it's done!" Kira said.

Kimi grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her down.

"Mom, stop it!" Kimi whispered.

Just then, two of the mariachi band members did impressive body maneuvers before leaping off the stage and landing in front of the group's table. They invited them to come onto the stage and dance, and the mothers decided to accept their offer and started dancing on the stage, much to their kids embarrassment. However, Peter, Merida, Woody, Buzz, Gantu, and Darwin thought they were great at dancing and that they were getting involved in the celebration. After a few seconds, Tommy stood up.

"That's it! We have to get away from our moms!" Tommy said angrily.

Peter looked at Tommy.

"If you guys don't want to be here, go on without the rest of us. We'll stay here with your mothers until they are done." Peter said.

Tommy nodded, and he and the other Rugrats left.


	15. Hike

**Chapter 15: Hike**

 _"Location: Southwest, November 23rd 2013"_

Later, when it was Midnight, all of the mothers, Peter, Merida, Woody, Buzz, Gantu, and Darwin were asleep. However, the Rugrats were fully awake, so they could sneak out to go to the Curtain of Tears. They each stuffed their beds with clothing, to make it look like they were still there. Once they were done, they got ready to leave through a window in the room.

"Whatever it is your dragging me to, it better be worth it." Angelica said.

She walked over to the window ahead of everyone and climbed out it, the others following behind her. Once they were on the ground outside the RV, everyone turned to Tommy.

"So, which direction do we go?" Phil asked.

Tommy attempted to reply, but before he could, another voice spoke up.

"Going somewhere, guys?" the voice asked.

The Rugrats froze and turned around to see Peter approaching them, with Merida, Woody, Buzz, and Darwin behind him.

"Oh, Peter! What are you doing here?" Chuckie asked nervously.

Peter frowned and crossed his arms.

"I could say the same thing about you eight. Why are you out here at twelve in the morning?" Peter asked.

Lil sighed.

"We're sick and tired of our mothers constantly embarrassing us, so we're sneaking out to go to a sort of local legend called the Curtain of Tears." Lil replied.

"Please don't tell them we're sneaking out! We want to do something we want to do for once!" Tommy pleaded.

Peter smirked.

"Relax, I won't tell." Peter said.

"What? Are you serious?" Dil asked in surprise.

Peter nodded.

"Even though I would normally do so, I won't because you guys haven't been able to do things you've wanted to do. I'll guard you guys and escort you to this "Curtain of Tears", but as soon as it's over, I'm bringing you back here." Peter replied.

Tommy sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank you, Peter." Tommy said.

"No problem." Peter said.

The group then set off for the Curtain of Tears. However, after an hour of walking, they still hadn't reached it.

"We've been walking an hour, and I still haven't seen any Red Rocks. You've been conned." Angelica said.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a wolf howling. The Rugrats and Darwin yelped.

"What was that?" Darwin asked nervously.

"Nobody worry. I'm keeping lookout." Dil replied.

He narrowed his eyes and looked around, becoming cross-eyed as a result. Buzz slapped him, returning his eyes to normal.

"Thanks." Dil said.

"Whatever it is, it's probably checking Phil's bag of bones." Lil said, still kicking the soccer ball up in the air. She then glared at Phil and said "I told you we should have left that thing!"

"I did, but you came anyway!" Phil said.

Lil just threw the ball at him, and it bounced off his head before returning to her. Susie sighed and crossed her arms.

"I shouldn't be doing this. The entire cheese industry is counting on me." Susie said.

"Yeah, I'm sure the whole economy will collapse if you don't sing perfectly about sour milk." Angelica said sarcastically.

Just then, there was the sound of laughter in the distance.

"Hey, what's that?" Merida asked.

"It sounds like laughter. We should see what it is." Woody said.

Peter led the group over to a cliff, and they looked down to see a party of kids gathered in front of a campfire, right by an inactive geyser, which had a river running from it.

"I take it that's the Curtain of Tears?" Woody asked.

"I'm guessing so, yes." Peter replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the RV, Betty woke up, and after noticing that there wasn't any traffic on the road, she made her way to the driver's seat and started up the RV. The vehicle then took off, none of the occupants noticing that Peter, the Rugrats, Merida, Woody, Buzz, and Darwin weren't with them, and that Pumpkin had escaped the RV through the back window as it took off.


	16. Curtain Of Tears

**Chapter 16: Curtain Of Tears**

Meanwhile, back with the Rugrats, Peter, Merida, Woody, Buzz, and Darwin, they had made their way down to the kids that were gathered around the campfire, and were interacting with them. Lil was still bouncing the soccer ball up in the air, while three boys watched. And Woody and Buzz were talking to a couple of other kids, who were excited to actually meet two Disney Characters. Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Kimi, Merida, and Darwin were talking to two girls when Dil walked up to them.

"Hey, guys, meet the Rodgers." Dil said.

A pair of triplets, each wearing Alien-styled clothing, walked up to them.

"Hi." the first Rodgers twin greeted.

"Hi." the second Rodgers twin greeted.

"Hi." the third Rodgers twin greeted.

Dil turned back to the others.

"They were cloned AND abducted by aliens! This place ROCKS!" Dil said excitedly.

Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Kimi, Merida, and Darwin just stared at him with odd looks. Meanwhile, Susie was sitting on a log, practicing singing. However, Angelica was also sitting on the log, humming loudly so she could mess up Susie, who sung perfectly until the very last part and messed up, thanks to the blonde haired girl.

Later, Chuckie was sitting next to a girl who had braces, like him. They got along great, to the point where Chuckie almost managed to kiss her on the cheek. But just before he could, the geyser went off, scaring him so he accidentally fell onto the girl's lap. Everyone watched in awe as the geyser shot up and an image of what looked like someone on horseback went through the geyser.

 _"Huh. It kinda reminds me af magic back home."_ Merida thought as she watched the image in the geyser.

After a few more moments, the geyser shot back down into the ground. Once it was gone, everyone present cheered in amazement.


	17. Left Behind

**Chapter 17: Left Behind**

 _"Location: Southwest, November 24th 2013"_

Later, the Rugrats, Peter, Merida, Woody, Buzz, and Darwin were heading back to the RV.

"Did you see the part where..." Merida started to ask.

"I know. And then when the..." Tommy started to say.

"It was so... lonesome, I could almost feel her on my cheek." Chuckie said.

Just then, the group reached the parking lot. But since Betty had unintentionally left without them, it was empty.

"Oh, no! It's gone!" Susie said.

The group started freaking out. Tommy walked up to where the RV had been.

"It doesn't make any sense! The RV was right here!" Tommy said.

"Maybe Betty left to fill up the tank." Buzz suggested.

"Maybe someone stole it." Chuckie suggested.

"That doesn't seem likely. Who would steal a rustbucket definition like that?" Woody asked.

"Maybe it's payback for what Tommy said to mom, and we've been left behind to starve to death, just like the Indian Princess." Dil replied.

The group remained silent.

"How long do you think we can last if we take turns licking this fuzzy mint?" Phil asked, holding up said piece of mint.

Peter stepped up.

"Okay, let's settle down, everyone. Let's just head over to the nearest ranger's station and tell them what happened. There's a perfectly good explanation for all this, and it's obviously not your mothers abandoning all of you." Peter suggested.

The rest of the group agreed, and they set out for the ranger's station.


	18. Panic

**Chapter 18: Panic**

 _"Location: Brunswick, Missouri, November 24th 2013"_

In the morning, Betty was still driving the RV, still oblivious to the fact that the Rugrats, Peter, Merida, Woody, Buzz, and Darwin had been left behind.

"Ahh, a hundred cups of blast on the wall, a hundred cups of blast!" Betty sang to herself as she drove.

The RV stopped at a gas station with the sign for the world's largest pecan.

"Rise and shine, buttercups!" Betty shouted.

"Where are we?" Didi asked, putting her glasses on.

A squirrel was biting at the exhibit outside.

"Brunswick, Missouri. While you lazy heads were sowing Zs, I covered almost 600 miles! And you know what? I can do another thousand!" Betty replied.

She suddenly fell asleep as soon as she finished speaking, her head landing on the horn. She then shot up, before leaning back in her seat. Didi decided to wake up the kids.

"Wakey, wakey! Time for cakey!" Didi called out.

She unzipped Tommy's sleeping bag, but was shocked to see that it filled with a bunch of clothes. The other mothers checked their children's sleeping bags, and found clothes in there as well. Kira screamed when she found a fish skeleton in Kimi's bag. Gantu snapped awake from his position on top of the RV.

"How's the driving? Are we in New York yet?" Gantu asked in a daze.

"No, we're in Brunswick, Missouri. And our kids, Peter, the other Disney Characters, and Darwin are back in New Mexico!" Lucy replied.

Betty came in the bedroom and saw the clothes in the sleeping bags.

"Didi, man the map. Lucy, grab me a cup of joe!" Betty ordered. She jumped in the drivers' seat and said "We're turnin' this baby around!".

She tried to start the RV, but it suddenly broke down.


	19. Ranger's Station

**Chapter 19: Ranger's Station**

 _"Location: Southwest, November 24th 2013"_

Meanwhile, the Rugrats, Peter, Merida, Woody, Buzz, and Darwin had reached the ranger's station. Most of the group was asleep, but some were awake. Kimi, Angelica, and Darwin were laying on the table, Dil was on two chairs, Peter and Merida were both awake and leaning against a wall, Tommy was awake at the desk, Susie was awake and looking extremely nervous, Lil was sitting in a chair, using her soccer ball for support, Chuckie, Phil, and Woody were sitting on a bench, and Buzz was on the floor by the bench, next to Chuckie. Chuckie was smiling and mumbling in his sleep, before he unknowingly started kissing Woody's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Susie. I know you worked really hard to sing in this parade." Tommy said.

"Don't sweat it, Tommy. We've still got three days to get to New York. I'm not worried." Susie said.

Tommy turned to Peter.

"Are you sure we just can't have your portal key get us back to our moms or to New York, Peter?" Tommy asked.

Peter shook his head.

"Sorry, Tommy, but the portal keys can only open portals to the Disney or Nickelodeon worlds. And even if we tried creating portals back to this world if we went to one of those worlds, we would only just reappear in the location we started, which is here." Peter replied.

Just then, the ranger walked up with a box of bread for them.

"I thought you all might be hungry. I'm Ranger Wind Walking Little Feather, but you can call me Klaus." the ranger greeted.

Merida crossed her arms.

"Klaus?" Merida asked.

"Easier to program in the speed dial." Klaus replied.

He set the bread down.

"You know where our moms are?" Tommy asked.

"I sent my guys out looking for the RV. Won't be hard to find something that butt-ugly." Klaus replied.

"Chuckie, get off me!" a now awake Woody snapped.

The currently life-sized cowboy doll pushed the orange haired boy away, effectively waking him up and alarming him. Buzz was snapped awake by Chuckie's leg bumping his armor. The phone rang as the rest of the group woke up.

"Ranger Walking Wind Little, um... Klaus here." Klaus greeted. He listened to the person on the other end speak and said "Yes. They're right here.".

He gave the phone to Tommy.

"Mom?" Tommy asked.

 _"Tommy? Oh, thank heavens you're alright! I'm sorry!"_ Didi said from the RV.

"No, I'm sorry, Mom. Where are you?" Tommy asked. After receiving an answer, he turned to Klaus and said "They're in Brunswick, Missouri!".

"Home of the world's largest pecan?" Klaus asked.

Tommy turned his attention back to the phone.

"When're you coming back for us?" Tommy asked. He waited for her to reply and asked "A couple days? We'll never make it to New York in time for the parade!".

"Wow. Sorry, Susie." Lil said sadly.

Angelica smiled.

"Yeah, tough break. So, where's the nearest 4-star luxury hotel?" Angelica asked.

Peter put his hands on his hips and shook his head in disgust.

"I'll take you over to stay with my family. I'm heading up to Raton for a big inner tribal meeting." Klaus said.

"Hold on, Mom." Tommy said. He turned to Klaus and asked "Is Raton anywhere near where our moms are?".

"It's in the right direction, but you'd still have hundreds of miles." Klaus replied with a map in his hands.

"Can we go with you?" Tommy asked.

"We've gotta get Susie to New York to sing on the cheese float in the Gracy's Day parade." Merida explained, as the girl in question had a pleading look.

Angelica glared at both her cousin and the Scottish Princess.

"Susie, Susie, Susie. What will it take to kill this "can do" attitude of yours?" Angelica asked angrily.

"I can get you as far as Denver." Klaus said.

Angelica groaned in exasperation.

"Mom?" Tommy asked.

 _"I heard, and I'm sorry, but we can't let you travel hundreds of miles alone."_ Didi replied.

"You've got to! I can't let Susie down!" Tommy said.

Peter quickly took the phone from him.

"And don't worry, Didi. Me, Merida, Woody, Buzz, and Darwin will be with the children. They will be safe with us." Peter said.

Didi thought for a moment before making her decision.

 _"Alright."_ Didi said.

"Thanks." Tommy said in relief.

The rest of the gang, except Angelica, cheered with joy.

* * *

Soon, Klaus was driving a red minivan with the group inside. Susie was sitting shotgun, Tommy, Chuckie, and Peter were in the middle row, and Kimi, Phil, and Lil were in the back. After Tommy had finished talking to Didi, Woody had quickly used his portal key to create a portal to Toyland, which was the world that all the Toy Story characters lived in, and borrowed Andy's family's minivan, as Klaus's minivan didn't have room for everyone. He drove the second minivan, while Angelica, Merida, Buzz, and Darwin rode with him in it. Tommy turned to Chuckie.

"You have that credit card number your mom gave you to buy our tickets to Missouri?" Tommy asked.

Chuckie reached into his hoodie pocket and took out a small sheet of paper.

"Here it is. As good as money, my man." Chuckie replied.

Tommy stashed the paper in a pouch around his neck and then zipped up his own hoodie to seal it. Meanwhile, Pumpkin was running after both minivans in order to keep up with everyone.


End file.
